Wrong mate
by xXCutieEmoXx
Summary: Cat is living the fairy tale life. She is in love with her fiance Adam and is hoping to live an amazing life with him. A normal day in new york city is turned up side down when she reunites with her old friend Beck Oliver.
1. I met you again

**A/N Hello veryome Im writing this story because im in Love with Bat! So please review and read on for further chapters! XD**

I woke up next to my new fiancé in my apartment building. My naked body on top of his naked buffed out body. He just purposed to me yesterday at the park and it was so romantic. I don't know what I would do if I never met him. I am now 23 years old living in New York City. My whole life is a fairy tale and no one can change that. I'm going to marry Adam and have a good job and someday have children.

"Morning sexy" He said.

"Morning fiancé" I replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept like sleeping beauty!" I giggled.

"Who is that?"

"You never heard of sleeping beauty?" I asked.

"Nope"

I love Adam and all but we have nothing in common. He is more mature than me, not trying to complain but were just different people. "She's a Disney princess."

"You're my princess and that's all that matters." he kissed my lips and he somehow got on top of me. "I want you." He moaned seductively in my ear. He kissed my lips again and started going lower.

"Adam" I called out.

"Yea babe?" He asked.

"I got to get to work." I work at a newspaper stand right outside of the Empire State Building.

"We will make it quick." He said touching my cheek.

"The last time you said that I got there an hour late!" I said pushing him off me and got up.

….

I got on my clothes and kissed Adam on the cheek. "I'll see you after work." I said.

I drove my car in a, car parking lot and walked the corner to my paper stand. I love my customers there so sweet and mature. There are usually no disrespectful costumers so that's good. I started to give out the papers when some guy came up to me.

"Hello Red head!" He said seductively.

"Hi"

"Don't mind me asking but do you like this job, because a body like yours can do a whole lot better." He smirked at me. "Here's my card I work for the porn industry and I already have men lining up, to have sex with a red head beauty."

"Leave her alone, I have to get my paper." A deep sexy voice came out from the line. I heard the voice before but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Here's my card sweet thing." He handed me the card and I threw it somewhere when he left.

The person that stood up for me was next in line. "Thank you for standing up for me." I said giving him his papers not really paying attention to his face.

"You're welcome… Wait Cat is that you?" He asked.

I looked up to see my old friend Beck Oliver standing before me. He looked the exact same but you could tell he got a little buffer. "Beck hey what are you doing here, in New York?"

"You want to take a walk with me, so I can tell you about it?"

"Hold on" I put the paper stand down and left out.

…

We started walking god knows where and we just talked. "I live here now with Jade." Beck said.

"You and Jade are still together, wow true love!" I giggled.

"No we actually broke up months ago, but I needed a place to stay. So what's up with you Caterina?"

"Let me just say I'm engaged."

"Cat that's great news!" He hugged me protectively. When we were in high school he was always so protective of me. But I don't know why.

"Thank you Beck for everything you've done." I smiled.

"No prob, so when is the big day?"

"I don't know he just purposed, but I really want you to be in it."

"I would love to be in your wedding. Maybe we could catch up me, you and Jade." He said.

"Shore I would love to Beck."

…

I woke up naked on a bed. I don't know what happened and I'm starting to get really worried. I looked to my side to see Beck sound asleep naked like me. What did I do last night? I kicked Beck on the knee gently trying to wake him up.

He opened his eyes quickly. He looked down at me and I just stared at him back. "I didn't know you wanted to catch up like this." He joked.

"This is not funny, what happened last night?" I screamed getting up and started pulling on my clothes.

"I think we went some were, got drunk and had wild uncontrollable sex."

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" I buckled my pants and ran out his room. I walked the halls trying to find the door. I found the door but I was stopped when someone called my name.

I turned around to see Jade sitting on the living room couch drinking wine. "Jade" I screamed. She got up and I couldn't help but hug her.

"I'm guessing you forgot you saw me yesterday."

"Jade I don't remember what happened last night so please, help me fill in the blanks."

"Well you slept with Beck." She said nonchalantly.

"I know that, I did wake up naked in his bed! This is horrible I'm engaged I can't be doing this." I screamed.

"Cat we have to talk!" Beck said running in nothing but pants on.

"There is nothing to talk about we had sex, it won't happen again end of story." I walked out the apartment and was on my way down the elevator but Beck ran after me.

"I know you didn't enjoy it but maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was meant to happen."

"I'm getting married Beck. I cheated on someone I care about!"

"I feel bad for that guy but, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"My heart doesn't want you!" I screamed and left out.

…

I walked in my home to see Adam standing there tapping his foot. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry baby, I went out with my old friend Jade and I kind of fell asleep on her couch."

He looked at me then he smiled. Next thing I know I'm on the floor with blood running down my nose. "You are such a liar! You don't think I don't know when you lie to me?" He screamed at me. I never saw him like this before and I'm not shore he was done. He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up to his level, my feet dangled in the air. "I love you Caterina but your making me show the bad side of myself!"

"Look Adam I'm sorry I-"

"I'm going out for air." He said cutting me off. He dropped me on the ground and I fell hard on my butt. He ran out leaving me there shaking in fear. What the hell just happened? Did I just cheat on Adam with… with Beck my old high school crush? Did Beck just tell me it was meant to be? Did Adam just punch me in the nose? This is crazy!

**A/N So this is the first chapter please review! :}**


	2. Stay out of my buissness, Wait stay

**A/N Hiya people. This is the 2nd chapter and Im so excided for your thoughts! My other story Give me it all, is doing well but I still got writers block. So thats bad! Here it is Becks point of view. I hope you enjoy! XD **

**Beck**

It's been two days since I slept with Cat. Of course I loved it… of course I would do it again if she agreed but unfortunately she loves her fiancé. I don't know what happened to me, when I woke up next to Cat it felt… right. I have to see her I just have to!

I got up from my bed and walked into my living room greeting Jade. "Hello rude and complete bitch companion."

"Hello good for nothing, bastard!" Jade responded. "Where are you going?"

"To see Cat at her job."

"I don't think Cat wants to see you." Jade chuckled.

"And why the hell not?" I asked feeling a little offended.

"You slept with her and she is engaged! She knows it was a mistake and you told her you wanted to do it again. Beck if that was me I would of slit your neck!"

"Cat makes her own choices! We were drunk we hooked up, it's not my fault I enjoyed it. When she said she didn't enjoy it, it was like a kick in the face! Plus we don't even remember what happened maybe!" I snapped at Jade.

"Don't you get it? Cat did have a good time she just doesn't want to admit it because she cheated. If her fiancé wasn't in the picture she would probably want to come back and have a good time with you again."

"Cat did enjoy herself didn't she? Wow this girl is driving me crazy!"

….

"Hay Cat." I greeted her as I walked up to her newspaper stand.

"Beck what are you doing here?" She asked with that beautiful voice of hers.

"A man can't get his paper, without getting questioned?" I joked.

"Oh, yea right here." She handed me the paper and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about how you turned out."

She looked at me with a questioning face and sighed. "How did I turn out?"

"Cat you think you live in a fairytale but the truth is… this is the real world." I said bluntly.

"I know that but-"

"Life is too short for you to push me away!" I said cutting her off. I was waiting for a response but she just crossed her arms and pouted. "Your turn."

"Well it seems like I'm the only one that can treat me right!"

"How about that fiancé of yours?"

Cat looked at me again and turned away. "You have your paper, you can leave now."

"The princess isn't happy with her… Prince?" I said prince sarcastically.

"Leave… NOW!" She screamed.

….

**Cat**

"I can't believe you tricked me into walking with you." I frowned as me and Beck walked in the park.

"What can I say all girls get hypnotized when it comes to me, it's like a magic spell." He chuckled. I stared at his stupidity and laughed at all his facial expressions. Minutes later the laughter died down and Beck looked at me. "So Cat tell me, where did you and your fiancé meet?"

"Grocery store" I said with pride.

"Wow, how romantic." Beck said sarcastically.

**Beck**

"Like you can talk. Jade kicked you in the stomach and made you eat the gum under her shoe, when you asked Jade on a date in the 10th grade." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh also. Damn she's sexy!

"On my defense the gum still had flavor!" I joked.

"I bet it did Beck." She smiled.

So tell me about you and-"

"Adam, his name is Adam."

"Tell me about Adam."

"He is sweet, but sometimes he could be a little ruff."

I nodded my head until she said the word 'ruff'. "What do you mean he can be a little ruff, Cat?"

"I um…. I should get back to work." She said. Fear was in her eyes and I know there was something going on I didn't know about. I want to know, no I need to know. She was going to walk back to her job but I grabbed her arm. As soon as I did she snatched it away.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" She screamed.

"Cat tell me, what's going on?"

"He punched me then threw me on the floor like I was worthless trash. It was only one time and he swore it would never happen again and I believe him, but a part of me doesn't want to believe him! There now you know." She ran off before I could respond.

What type of cruel bastard would put their hands on Cat? One time my ass! He must not know how protective I am over her. If I ever met Adam on the street… he's dead!

**Cat**

I walked in my apartment from a long day of work and sat at the kitchen table looking at all the bills me and Adam have to pay. I opened one of the envelopes and my eyes widened there were passed due payments! Adam told me he paid this…. He lied to me.

Adam walked in with a stressed out look. He turned to me and kissed my cheek. He got a plate of spaghetti and put it in the microwave. "We have to talk Adam."

"About?" He asked sitting his spaghetti on the table.

"These late payments!"

"Cat… I told you I'll take care of them!" He screamed.

"You said that a month ago!"

"Listen Cat, I'm stressed because I had a long day at work, can I please just go to bed without your bitching!"

"Bitching?" I replied.

"Yes that's what hoers do right?"

"I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Cat I do love you, but I just can't trust you. You are a liar and I want to spit on you and make you feel worthless!" He punched the wall and left the apartment.

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I ran to my room. I laid on the bed and waited for night to overcome me.

….

I woke up in my bed. It was dark so I was guessing it was night time now. I got out of bed and walked out the room. Wow Adam isn't home yet I wonder where he's at. Adam is such a jerk he called me a hoer and said he wanted to spit on me! I love him so I just can't walk away from him.

I sat on the couch staring at the wall just thinking as he walked in with a slight limp. "Hay honey I'm home!" He slurred. He sat next to me and started kissing my neck making me feel uncomfortable.

I got up and put my hands on my hips. "Are you drunk?"

"No…. Well maybe a little." He chuckled "But that's alright because I tend to get horny when I'm drunk!" He got up and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Adam stop, you don't want this!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I want?" He screamed.

"I'm just saying I feel a little uncomfortable."

"Well maybe you should take off a couple of things, so you can feel loose."

"No Adam I um, I don't want to!" I argued.

"But you can have sex with other men, like the hoer you are but you can't please me!" He yelled. I Looked in his cold black eyes about to say something but nothing came out.

"I…I um-"He slapped me hard across my face making fall backwards. It felt like my jaw was dislocated. When I fell backwards he decided to get a few hits in, he kicked me in my sides. I cried and every time I screamed he would kick me harder. He was kicking me so hard I started coughing up blood. He pulled me up by my hair and whispered something in my ear.

"You are my slave, I'm going out to get another drink! Wash yourself up and when I get home I better see you here." He let go of my hair and I fell to the grown because my feet hurt from the kicks Adam gave me.

As soon as I got the feeling that Adam left the building, I left the apartment building and started walking somewhere. I don't know where but I was walking. I was in so much pain it felt like I was about to die. I started getting scared I had no clue to where I was going so I let my feet and my heart to be the guide. I got to apartment 34B and knocked on the door gently. Next thing I know Beck was looking down at me with a worried expression.

**A/N thanks for reading and please review. I NEED reviews! Bye! :)**


	3. Beck dont do anything stupid

**A/N hello everyone reading this, I'm in a hurry and I really wanted to put it on fanfic before I left. Thanks for the reviews and continue please! (P.S. I need more!) XD**

"Cat what are you doing here?" I asked as I helped her inside my apartment. She looked horrified and her clothes were ripped, she could hardly walk without my help!

I laid her on the couch and I sat beside her. Before I could ask what happened she was in my arm crying, as hard as she could in my chest. I held her protectively as she started punching my chest in anger. It didn't hurt but I took it seriously. "Why do I love him so much, but he loves me not at all?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"What happened Cat? I swear ill beat Adams ass!" I snarled making her whimper.

"It wasn't his fault he was drunk!" Cat said defending him.

"Being drunk isn't an excuse. What did he do to you?" Tears came down Cats red rosy cheeks even more when I asked her.

"He… he hit me. He hit me and punched me, and called me names like a dog!" Cat said. I pulled her into a hug to comfort her and I'm surprised she took it.

"Cat he won't touch you again I-"I was cut off by a bang on the door.

"Open the door you _little_ bitch!"

Cat raised her head from my chest and screamed. "Oh my god Its Adam… What do I do?" I got up balling my fist. I knew at that very moment I was going to kill this guy! NO ONE touches a hair On Cats head and think they can get away with it. I pull up my sleeves as I plan to beat the guy's ass but cat said something under her breath making me loosen up a little. "Beck please don't do anything stupid."

I opened the door and Adam walked in. When he came in he looked me up and down with a suspicious look. "Who the hell are you?" He slurred. Yep he was pretty drunk!

I looked to Cat as she gripped my couch with her small fingers in fear. "Shouldn't I be asking that question? You are in my house."

"I just came to get what's mine. When I got to a bar, I saw her walking outside so I had to follow her! You must be the _other _man?"

"No I'm her friend and as a friend let me just tell you, if you ever put your hands on her again I will-" I was cut off by him.

"Why, what she tell you?" He asked.

"She didn't have to tell me nothing, it's clearly written on her face that she's scared! I'll fucking kill you if you ever touch her again."

"I'm under my bed…I'm under my bed." Cat said closing her ears with her hands and rocking back and forth on the couch.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" He screamed at Cat. Did he really just call Cat a bitch? I grabbed the guy by his shirt about to punch him dead in the mouth. But Cat screamed in fear. I let him go and he fell to the ground. I'm not going to commit murder in front of Cat. She's fragile and a hurt at the moment. He got up soon after and glared at me devilishly.

"You think your all bad because your bigger than Cat? You think you have Cat as your slave? Well your wrong. While you were out drinking and doing whatever the hell you do, she's been here have a _good _time!" I chuckled to myself trying to get under Adams skin and it was working.

"How could you be such a slut?" He screamed.

"Adam I love you, it was a mistake and I'm- "I cut her off.

"Like I said that morning, Cat… It wasn't a mistake to me!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Adam screamed at me.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jade asked as she walked in. She wore a short revealing dress with love-bite, all over her neck. She must have had fun tonight?

"Who the hell are you? Adam slurred.

"No, who are you? Jade asked getting a little irritated.

"I'm her fiancé… let me guess you're the help?" He chuckled. Jade balled her hands up in a fist about to beat the _hell_ out of the guy but I grabbed her hand and made her un-ball her fist. Even though I hated this guy I still felt bad he was going to be punched by Jade. I was punched by her before, and let me just tell you I was sore all week!

"I'm too tired to fight with strangers!" Jade growled.

"I'll be out of here, once this whore comes home with me!"

"I'll come home later… when you get sober." She said getting up and scrunched up her face from the pain, then hid behind me in fear.

"You heard her jackass, she's not going anywhere with you!" I screamed. I could kill this bastard right now. He was about to grab Cats arm but we all covered our ears as we heard Jade's blood wrenching scream.

"Dude you better leave before I kick your ass!" Jade said simply.

Adam stared at Cat for a moment then left out slamming the door. I'm surprised our neighbors didn't come out of their rooms to yell and scream at us.

Tears fell down Cats cheeks and she ran down the hall. I ran after her and found her in a ball crying on my bed. I patted her back but she pushed me away. "Don't touch me, this is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"None of this would have happened, if you never went to get your newspaper!"

"Do you know how crazy you sound, right now?" I asked. She looked up at me and whipped a tear away. She giggled and smiled.

"I know." She replied. Only Cat would be giggling after a guy just beat her.

"He doesn't deserve you Cat!" I said simply.

"Then who… you?" Cat asked.

"No one deserves you! You are the most perfect women I have ever met. You deserve a prince and I really think I could learn to be as kind and gentle like you. So maybe we can be together."

Cat got up and winced from the pain. She turned away from me so I wouldn't see her face. "Beck you're so sweet and loving but…" Damn this is girl is killing my! "My heart still longs for Adam."

I got up and took Cats hand and pulled her closer to me in frustration. Tears came to her eyes as we just stared at each other. One hand was holding her hand and the other was on her hip. She looked to me and took a deep breath. "Cat, when I woke up beside you that morning... it was the best feeling I had in years. How could I live all those years without being able to see you?" She blushed and I put my hand on her cheek rubbing it slowly. "You're amazing and someday when you realize Adam is a loser, I'll be waiting."

She looked up at me with wide eyes not able to respond. I couldn't help it! I kissed her. She didn't really react like I thought. I expected her hands to be around my neck and her asking her for more. She was kissing back though.

As we kissed I started walking backwards and we landed on the bed. I was on top. She put her hands in my hair and kept it there not wanting to break the kiss. As we kissed my hands started to wander making her breath start to get heavy because she was still sore.

Next thing I know I'm unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as I got 2 buttons down she pushed me away. She got up and started crying even more. Oh god!

"Beck I can't. I'm sorry I really can't do this!"

"Why Cat?" I screamed.

"Because I can't! Adam just left and you're already trying to have sex with me. I have to go, I just have to!" Cat ran out and I tried to follow after her but I heard the door slam. Well she's gone.

**A/N thanks for reading and please, please, please review. Next chapter is going to be better than this one I promise! Bye XD **


	4. Adam stop being a jerk

**A/N Hay you guys, the beginning of this chapter is very shocking so please do not be mad at me. So here we go enjoy! XD**

**Cat**

I woke up in my bed beside Adam. Adam just mentally and physically hurt me last night. I appreciate Beck for trying to help but, this is my fight! Even though he is treating me like this I still love him. He made me fall in love with him and now… this!

I sat in bed just staring at him. One minute he's all sweet then the next, he's a demon. I try to get out of bed without waking him but then I feel his big hand grab my arm. He gripped it then opened his eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked gripping my arm even harder. I winced from the pain and he just chuckled.

"I was going to take a shower."

He let me go and I looked at my now bruised wrist. "Well you better hurry up! I'm taking you somewhere later on." He said.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in fear.

"It's a surprise Caterina. Good things come to those who wait!" He said getting out of bed and walked towards me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer and whispered something in my ear. "Make sure you put some make up on those bruises. I don't want all our business out."

I nodded my head for a minute then walked away from him. He doesn't want everyone to know that he's a drunk that likes to abuse his soon to be wife! He wants people to think he's a saint, and I hate that he's going to actually get away with what he's doing.

…

Adam and I pulled up in his parent's parking lot. It took like 4 hours to get here. I really don't want to be here. I don't want to lie to his parents face and say he's treating me right, because that's what they always would ask when we visit.

We walked to the door and Adam's half-sisters Tori and Trina open the door. "Cat, long time no see!" Tori smiled.

We walked in to see his parents standing there. "Mom…dad!" He hugged his parents and the put his arm on my waist. "Cat you look so beautiful with your red hair!" Adams mom smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams."

"Are you guy getting ready for the wedding?" Trina asked.

"No we actually have been busy with some stuff." I looked to Adam which was glaring at me. Yea, I when we got back home he was going to beat my ass.

"Well you guys just came right on time; all the women are going to cook! We always have family dinners on Sundays."

…

I and the lady's in the house were baking cakes and cookies, while Adam and his dad went outside. Even though Adam is so abusive I still love his family. There so fun to be a round, unlike my family! They sent me away to a collage, which I didn't even want to go to just to get away from them.

Me and Adams mom started putting the icing on the cookies when we ran out of it. We had like 10 more to go. "Cat can you go tell your fiancé to go get some more icing from the store?"

I nodded my head and walked outside in the back. Adam stood there in the garage smoking a cigarette. I never knew Adam smoked till now. I walked up to him and he just stared at me. "Adam can you drive to a gas station and get some icing?" I asked him.

He chuckled then put the cigarette to his lips. He took it out then blew the smoke in my face making my cough. "I'm busy, now beat it." He demanded.

"Adam, how am I supposed to finish the cookies then?" I asked.

"Figure it out… your question is not rocket science."

"Adam Stop, your acting mean!" I said crossing my arms.

…

Adams family and I sat at the kitchen table praying for our food. Adam sat at the other end of me as he stared at me in anger. I took a deep breath then said "Amen."

I took a bite out of my corn then everyone started to have normal conversation. I was enjoying myself with Adams family but then my phone started ringing. They all turned to me and I gave a sorry expression to them. "Sorry I'm just going to go and take this." I got up and walked outside. Then pressed answer.

"Hello, Cat speaking."

"_Cat, Cat you need to come home now!" _ I heard Jades voice on the other line.

"Jade what's going on? Are you okay?" I asked.

_"It's not me… its Beck. He was in his room all day; I thought he was sleep so I left to work without checking. When I got home his door was still closed and it was so quiet. I walked in his room and… and he was out cold!"_ I could hear the pain in her voice. Tears weld up in my eyes as she was saying this. Beck can't be hurt can he? He's too strong right?

_"_Okay I'll be on my way!" I hung up the phone and screamed "Adam!" He walked out the house with a startled look.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I need you to take me home! Beck got hurt. I don't know how, but he did."

"No… I will not take you to go see him. You cheated on me with him!"

"Adam that was a mistake and you know that! I love you with all my heart, don't you know that?" I can't believe I even have to ask this question.

"Bullshit!" He screamed at me.

"I hate you! Do you have no heart? Of course you don't because you just love to hurt me." I turned away from him but he gripped my arm.

"If you leave, don't you ever come back! He demanded.

"When you get to my apartment you will see all your stuff in the hall way. You're officially kicked out of my house!" I snatched my arm away then slapped him hard on the face. I walked down the steps and started walking.

I needed to think. Did I really just do that? I just dumped Adam! Did I just slap him? God I did, and I felt pretty damn good about it. I picked up my phone and redialed Jade. "Jade can you come get me?"

**A/N this is very short and that's because I don't want to** **tell** **what happened to Beck so** **soon! So I hope you enjoyed and love, piece and hair grease! XD**


	5. Hospital

**A/N I am back on fanfic! So sorry about not writing, someone hacked my fanfiction and changed my password but I got it back! So YAY... XD **

**Cat POV**

I walked into the emergency room 109 to see Beck's pale body surrounded by tubes in the bed. I walked over to his bed in a daze and kissed his forehead gently. I grabbed his hand as I thrust my fingers threw his fluffy hair. How could I be so stupid? Beck loved me! I'm such a jerk for letting this happen. I thought Adam was my one and only… but ever since I saw Beck here, something in my heart wanted him in my life. Not just as a friend but something more, something stronger!

I stared at him still in a daze but then his eyes fluttered open. "Well, hello there." He said.

"Hi Becky! How are you feeling?" I ask as I grip his hand a little more than I already was.

"That doesn't matter. How are you? Did you marry him yet!" My eyes widened as he said that. I completely forgot me and Beck made out the night he stud up for me, but I walked out on him. I am such a horrible person.

"No Beck. I and Adam will not be getting married anytime soon. The only thing I'm focusing on is you. You need to get better Beck. Please, tell me what happened?"

"I took some pills…"

Tears almost escaped my eyes as he said this. "Beck please don't tell me, you took those pills because of me." I said. He gulped then looked into my eyes and nodded his head 'yes'. "I'm not worth you giving your life up for! You deserve better than me… and I learned today, I deserve better than Adam."

"Cat, it's the other way around, and even if you didn't deserve me… nothing would make me love you any less! I want to spend my entire life with you. You might fill different, but it's how I feel. I can't live without your smile, your laugh, your corny jokes and, just everything you do. Cat, what I'm asking you is-"

I cut him off by putting my lips to his. "Yes, yes, yes! I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I said as we broke apart. He chuckled and he put my lips to his again and we shared the amazing blissful feeling.

…

I left the hospital room to see Jade there! She had a sympathetic look, which was very unusual but I shook it off. "How is he?" Jade asked.

"My _boyfriend _is perfect." I giggled.

"Boyfriend? You finally gave in." Jade smirked. "Well I think you guys are perfect… even though I hate Beck with a passion!" I laughed at what she said. "Well I'm going to the cafeteria need anything?"

"No, I think I'll just sit around with Beck." Jade nodded her head and left out. As she left I got a phone Call.

"Hello?"

_"Kitty Cat… come home! Why are you such a drama queen?"_

"Adam I'm done with you! You hurt me and you made me hurt Beck. "

_"Cat I don't know why you are doing this… I know you're going to come back anyways!"_

"Over my dead body!" I screamed.

_"That can be arranged." _ Before I could comment he hung up on me.

**A/N I know its short but I didn't know what to write after the phone call! Adam is a dick, isnt he? Again sorry about not updating but im back now and... i will be updating my other 'Bat' story soon! XD **


	6. Party Antics

**A/N hay guys. Big problem, my sisters in the hospital... somethings wrong with the baby in her stomach! IM SO FREAKIN' SCARED!**

Three weeks. Three freaking weeks me and Beck got together, but I just can't enjoy it! Guess who's on my mind… Adam. He freaked me out when he called me on the phone and ever since Beck got back to his apartment I have been super protective.

Adam is such a jerk! Why haven't I noticed that in the first place? If I noticed I wouldn't be feeling, what I'm feeling right now.

I sat in Becks bed blogging on my computer as Beck laid there watching a movie. Men in Black: his favorite. "Baby girl relax, Adam isn't going to do anything."

"Beck what if he hurts me? Even worse what if he hurts you? I'm so afraid to go home! What if he's there and beats me up… or when I leave from here he comes and kills you?" I slammed my computer top and looked down at him.

"If he touches you I will kill him!" Beck said simply. "Is that what you want to here?" He grinned.

"Yes sir!" I giggled. I leaned into him and kissed him harshly making him lay back on the bed. "You always… say... the right… things!" I said in between kisses. He pulled me by my hips on to him making me straddle him. He groaned and I giggled.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Beck asked after pulling away for a few seconds.

Cat had a smile on her face the size of Texas and was about to attack his lips again but then the door slammed open to see… Andre?

"And I thought I was freaky!" Andre joked.

Cat jumped off of Beck, and Beck right after. Both their cheeks turned red at what just occurred.

"ANDRE! Is that you?" Cat asked.

"Mustache and all!" He smiled, showing off his new hair on his lip. Not a lot… but it is noticeable up close.

"What are you doing in New York?" Beck asked.

"I came for some chick's party; so of course I spotted Jade. She was there making out with some guy and apparently she was drunk. She started barking at me like a dog, literally barking."

"Yep, that's Jade!" Beck chuckled.

"Whelp, I was going to drop Jade off here and go to the party alone, but do you guys want to join me…you know when you guys get done with whatever you were just doing!" Andre laughed.

"No um were done, I want to go!" Cat said.

…

Beck and Cat walked into this big home which was full of people partying and just acting like wild animals period.

"Hey beautiful," A guy with Blonde hair said grabbing cat by the waist making her whimper.

"One word… Boyfriend," Cat said simply nudging Beck making him turn to her. He pulled her away from him, and put his arm on her shoulder to protect her.

"Sorry dude… I didn't, um know!" He said running from Beck. Apparently afraid Beck would hurt him. Cat loved bad boys, but she would never tell beck that. She would be to scared he would hurt someone just to impress her… which was sweet, yet devilish!

"Hey Beck!" Someone screamed from the stair case. Beck looked up and grinned.

"Hey bro!" Beck replied. "That's Robbie from school remember, Cat?"

"Yea, I remember. How could I forget? He had the biggest crush on me, and didn't he have a puppet?"

"Yep that's the one." Beck grinned. Robbie ran down the stairs as he spotted Cat. "Hey Cat… Beck!" He turned to Cat and looked her up and down. "My, my, my cat you have not changed a bit."

"Neither has you Robbie! I see your still carrying around Rex." She said looking down seeing Robbie's hand up a puppet's back.

"Yep-erouni, I can't just leave him at home for the night… he was pretty bored."

"You don't have to speak for me dummy!" He said as he was moving Rex's mouth. "So do you guys want to come up stairs that's where there playing Xbox?"

"Um no, But beck you should go!" Cat said not wanting to go upstairs with this freak.

"Baby I'm not going to just leave you in this party alone." Beck protested.

"I'm not alone Andre is down here… somewhere."

"Fine, but as soon as you're with Andre call me!"

"Kay kay!" Cat said kissing his lips.

Beck left Cat still un-shore if leaving her was the right thing. Cat turned around and sighed. What to do, what to do? Cat wondered. She walked around and finally spotted Andre.

"Andre," She called out.

"Little red, I was looking all over for you guys! Where's Beck?"

"With Robbie!" Cat said.

Andre shook his head 'okay' then stopped. "I have someone here I want you to meet, Cat!"

"Who, I love meeting people?" Cat asked.

"Meet my friend Adam!" Andre greeted his friend.

Cat turned around to see Adam looking down at her. 'Oh god please, tell me this is a dream!' She thought to herself. "Hello Cat… how are you?" Adam chuckled.

**A/N thanks for reviewing and review more.. (please pray for my sisters baby!) XD**


	7. Partys over now

**A/N Thanks for the past reviews I really love writing! I'm so excited today i'm going horse back riding with a guy I really like... I really think he's the one! *Blushes* ENJOY! :)**

**Cat**

"What… what are you doing here?" I croaked. Adam rapped his arm around my shoulder and chuckled.

"I came for the party of course. Come dance with me sweet heart." He said smoothly. Who the hell does he think he is? Showing up asking to dance with me… he beat me!

"First: I will not and I mean, NOT dancing with you… BASTARD! Second: Don't call me sweet heart." I pulled away from him and was about to walk away but, he grabbed me again in a tight grasp and whispered something in me ear.

"I'm not a man that can control his anger, and you are really making me angry. Come with me before I do something stupid: Like going up stairs and blowing Becks brains out!"

…

**Beck**

I walked down the stairs trying to find Cat. Even though she told me to go have fun, I just can't without knowing she's safe. I walked through the crowd of people and spotted the guy that was trying to flirt with her early.

"Hey dude! The girl that you flirted with earlier… have you seen her anywhere?" I asked.

"Which girl?" He chuckled. I growled at his ignorance.

"She's petite and long red hair." I answered.

"Oh, I was staring at that red head beauty _all_ night! She left out with some buff guy. He looked very determined… If you know what I mean!" He chuckled. I ran out avoiding that douche bag trying to find Cat.

"Cat, Beck is a lucky man." I heard a whisper from the side of the house.

**Cat**

"Cat, Beck is a lucky man." He whispered. He held me to the brick wall as he rubbed my cheek smoothly, the other hand going up my dress.

"Help, Someone!" I screamed. He slapped his hand on my mouth making me whimper.

"Shut the hell up… or I'll do worst."

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I scream.

"We meet again… Do me and Cat a favor. JUMP OFF A CLIF, BECK!" He removed his hand from my lips and I fell to my knees onto the floor.

"What don't you understand? Cat doesn't love you anymore! Period. Go find a girl that likes to get beat and yelled at… because Cats not the one." Beck balled up his fist wanting to punch Adam in the throat. He growled at him in annoyance but then he looked down at me.

I looked to both of them as they both glared at each other. I gulped as I tried to catch my breath. "Cat wants everything I'm about to give her. She may act like she hates me… but she wants it. So back off!"

"What does she want exactly? To be treated like trash? To be touched in a way; only her future husband should touch her? To be called a dog, cow, whore?"

"All of the above…" He chuckled. "Come on Cat! Let's go home." He tried to grab my arm but I backed away from him. I wanted to get up and run but Adam was blocking me and the only place I could run to was the brick wall.

"Don't touch her! Now leave." Beck growled.

"Or what Becky? You're going to hit me?" Adam chuckled, apparently testing Beck's anger.

"No but I will." I turned around to see Andre coming out of the shadows. "You hurt little red again; I'll kill you with my own bear hands!"

Adam backed up and left the three of us. I ran to beck and rapped my arms around him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, good thing you came when you did!" I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead.

**A/N REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lol XD**


End file.
